


31 Days of Supernatural Pairings

by sophia_m



Series: Fandom One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: For the month of October, I'll be posting a short drabble each day with one of the main pairings tagged above, inspired by a one/two word prompt (not necessarily Halloween or Autumn related).Happy readings!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Fandom One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630740
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Pumpkin Patches - Sam/Gadreel

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my original copy of this so if one of the first 5ish chapters sounds familiar, it's just a re-upload

“Why are we here?” Gadreel asks, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against a truck shoved full of pumpkins. 

From where Sam is crouched next to a fairly large pumpkin, he flashes the angel a smile. “We’re here to find some pumpkins, Gadreel.”

“I know that Samuel but why?” Gadreel repeats his question. “What do we need pumpkins for?”   
“Well we’re gonna carve them for starters, just for a little Halloween cheer. We’ll also use the inside of some to cook some pie and roast the seeds.” Sam explains as he gets to his feet, wiping his palms on his thighs. “That one’s too big - oh hey can you go ask that farmer where the sugar pumpkins are? Those are the one you want to use for cooking.”

Gadreel turns to look where Sam is pointing, seeing an older man bent over talking to two small children. He approaches him slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets and clears his throat gently. “Excuse me.”

The farmer straightens up, giving Gadreel a wide smile and nods. “How can I help you, young man?”

“I am looking for sugar pumpkins, you wouldn’t happen to know where I can find one?” Gadreel asks.

“Of course,” The farmer pauses to gesture to the pumpkins the two children are looking over. “Right here boy, feel free to take how many you wish. They’re great for baking. You know my wife has a great recipe for pumpkin soup, passed down through generations.” He turns back to the children, continuing to talk to them, leaving Gadreel alone. 

Gadreel stares down at the pumpkins at his feet, unsure of how to decide which to pick. After a moment, he decides on two random ones, holding them to his chest as he returns to Sam who is still by the carving pumpkin.

“Are these satisfactory?” Gadreel asks, holding them out to the hunter, suddenly worried he had picked wrong. 

Sam takes one, turning it over in his hands to inspect it closely, rapping his knuckles against one side. “Looks good. Good job, Gadreel, thanks.”

The fallen angel is ashamed of the wave of happiness that goes through him. Sam takes the second pumpkin before nodding down at one of the pumpkins at his feet. “Can you grab that one for me please?”

Gadreel nods, picking up the pumpkin Sam asked for. “What do we carve into them?” He asks as he follows Sam to the farmer so they can pay.

“Um most people just carve a scary or funny face.” Sam shrugs, looking over his shoulder at Gadreel to offer him another small smile. “I haven’t really thought about what we’d carve but when we get back to the bunker we can look online for ideas.”

“We?” Gadreel frowns, thinking he misheard. 

Sam doesn’t respond as he tries to fish the cash out of his pocket while still holding the two pumpkins. Gadreel carefully shifts the pumpkin in his arms so one hand is free for him to grab the folded bills from Sam’s back pocket. Sam’s face has gone a faint shade of red which has Gadreel worrying again that he made a mistake but Sam doesn’t comment on it. 

The farmer takes the cash, offering the two a warm smile and a “Happy Halloween”. As they start to walk away, Gadreel thinks he hears the farmers say something about young love and glances at Sam to see if he heard the same thing. 

“You said the two of us?” Gadreel asks Sam again, earning a raised brow from the hunter. “You said that we would both carve the pumpkin. Together.”

Sam nods, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah, I mean this is kind of your first Halloween right and carving pumpkins is a fun activity. I’ll also show you how to bake pumpkin pies; might help you win Dean over.”

Gadreel nods without a word, letting Sam talk the rest of the way back to the Impala, a small smile on his face the entire time. 


	2. Candy Corn - Sam/Gabriel

“Can you believe what passes for candy?” Gabriel shouts as he drops on the couch between Dean and Sam, a giant bowl of candy on his lap.

The moment Gabriel settles down, Dean is getting to his feet. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. See ya in the morning, Sammy.” He pointedly ignores Gabriel who loudly wishes him a goodnight as the older Winchester lets the door swing shut behind him. 

“So what’s wrong with candy nowadays?” Sam asks without looking away from the Halloween movie playing on the TV. 

“It’s not candy.” Gabriel pouts, slouching deeper in the couch. He lifts a piece of candy from the bowl and scowls. “I mean what is this?”

Sam looks over and makes a small noise of surprise before grabs the piece. “Oh, candy corn!” He pops the piece into his mouth, humming in appreciation. 

“Seriously Sam? You like this?” Gabriel asks in complete disbelief. “It tastes gross.”

Sam shrugs, looking into the bowl in search of another piece. “It’s alright in moderation. Dean hates it through so we never buy any. I do prefer gummy bears though, I used to rely on them to get through study sessions back in Stanford. Don’t tell Dean that though.”

Gabriel and Sam share a small smile before Sam turns back to the TV, laughing at a scene of horrible acting playing on the screen. Gabriel’s smile lasts a moment longer as he looks back down in his bowl. 

“Hey, if I tricked Dean into eating candy corn pie what do you think he’d do to me?” Gabriel asks after a moment which makes Sam roll his eyes and look back at the angel. “I’m just asking.”

Grabbing another piece of candy from the bowl, Sam grins and barely holds back a laugh. “I’m not gonna answer that. Partly because I want to see that unfold.”

Gabriel laughs as well, shaking his head. “If Dean tries to kill me, I’m telling him you gave me permission.” 

Bumping his shoulder against Sam’s, Gabriel tucks himself into Sam’s side, absentmindedly popping a piece of candy into his mouth. “ I’ll leave you all the candy corn from now on okay Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sam says without meaning, as he puts his arm around his angel. “But yes please. Or just trick Dean into eating it.”


	3. Candy Apples - Sam/Castiel

“What are you making?” Castiel asks as he appears in the kitchen with a ruffle of feathers. 

Sam turns around, his heart suddenly racing. He thought between Castiel and Gabriel, he’d be used to the sudden appearances of angels by now. Rolling his eyes, Sam turns back to the stove where he’s preparing his second portion of candy coating. “I’m making candy apples. Wanna help me?”

“What are candy apples?” Castiel asks as he walks to Sam’s side. 

Sam shrugs, grabbing Castiel by his wrist before he can stick his finger in the saucepan. “They’re whole apples covered in a candy coating. Jess and I used to have them every Halloween back at Stanford and I’ve found myself craving them for some reason today.”

Castiel looks over at the table where Sam’s first patch is cooling down, gently pressing his fingers against one. “They have hardened. May I try one?”

Sam shrugs, waving his hand at the apples. “Feel free. I don’t know how the candy coating on them is going to taste so don’t have too high of expectations.”

Castiel picks one up, narrowing his eyes as he spins the stick around to examine the apple closely. After a moment, he takes a careful bit. Sam watches as Castiel’s eyes go wide, a quiet laugh slipping from between his lips. 

“Yeah, they can be a little hard to bite.” Sam smiles softly at Castiel as he sets the apple back down. “I think I nearly chipped a tooth the first time I tried one. I remember Brady broke a tooth which was the…” Sam trails off slowly, his smile fainting for a moment before he shakes his head and flashes Castiel another smile, though this one lacking the same warmth as his earlier ones. 

Castiel doesn’t comment on the change in the room’s atmosphere instead moving back beside Sam, watching him as he stirs the mixture coming to a boil in the pan. “Could you show me how to make them?” He asks. 

Sam hands him the spoon with a nod and a much warmer and honest smile. “Of course I can Cas.” 


	4. Moonlight - Sam/Lucifer

Sam doesn’t know how long it had been going on for. He just knows that one night he woke up to get a drink of water and as he walked by the room Lucifer had been residing within for the last few weeks, he had felt an urge to check on the fallen archangel. 

Opening the door, he was surprised to find himself staring into an empty room. Panicking, Sam almost calls out to his brother before swallowing down his urge. He checks all the rooms he can think of: the library, the kitchen, the garage, the other guest rooms and even the shooting range, the dungeon and the electrical room. He’s about to call out to Castiel for his help in locating Lucifer when he has an idea. 

He grabs his jacket from his bedroom and starts to head to the door before doubling back and grabbing a blanket from a closet. He pulls his boots on and then heads outside, letting the main door shut behind him. 

Sam doesn’t have to search far before he finds Lucifer. 

The archangel is sitting on the ground, his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes turned to the clear sky. The moonlight seems to make Lucifer’s hair glow and Sam has to swallow down a smile at the thought that it looks like Lucifer has a halo. The same light seems to make Lucifer’s face appear more full and alive then he looked in days.Sam approaches him quietly, the dried leaves crunching underneath his feet. He sits beside Lucifer without any words and drapes the blanket over the angel’s shivering form.

It had been a few weeks since they had managed to track down Lucifer after Amara had seemingly blasted him away and even though he didn’t talk about it, Sam knew that his grace was limited and that he had been struggling with this idea.

Lucifer glances over at Sam who has turned his gaze to the nightsky. “What are you doing out here?” He asks the hunter slowly.

Sam shrugs, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “I could ask you the same thing, Lucifer.”

Turning his eyes back to the sky, Lucifer sighs. “My limited grace makes it so I can feel tired but I can’t manage to fall asleep. The moon helps, it’s as though the moonlight helps me to relax.”

Without realizing it, Sam has leaned against Lucifer’s shoulder. “Yeah I know that feeling. The moon has always been a calming presence for me. And many other humans.” 

“I’m not a human,” Lucifer states. 

“I know Luce.” The nickname slips from his mouth without Sam meaning. “The next time you find yourself unable to fall asleep, feel free to ask me to join you out here.”

They both sit back, shoulders and thighs brushing against each other, under the moonlight and for the first time in what has to be a long time for both, they feel at peace. 


	5. Hot Cocoa - Dean/Gabriel

If Sam asked him how he was dealing with the presence of Gabriel being back in their lives, he’d look his brother in his eyes and say he’s dealing with it fine. 

It would of course be a lie because Dean was dealing with it horribly. 

The first day he came back to find Gabriel in the bunker, bruised and bloodied and silent, he wanted to slap Sam and Castiel for adding another problem to his plate. But then Sam and Castiel turned to him with wide eyes and pleas to let him stay and he fell for their puppy-eyes just like he did every time they pulled them.

It’s reaching 2 weeks of them having rescued Gabriel when he finds himself standing in the bunker’s kitchen at 2 in the morning with socked feet and thick pajamas. It had been quiet the entire time he was making himself a mug of hot cocoa so when he suddenly hears someone clearing their throat behind him, he nearly drops his mug. 

He spins around to find Gabriel standing just inside the kitchen doorway, arms behind his back. 

Gabriel’s face is clean and mostly healed by now but the large cut across his nose and under his eye are still very visible and raw. There are dark bags under his eyes and his lower lip is being chewed between his teeth. He had only started talking again a day or two back, and only to his brother who would then relay the story to the hunters. 

“How are ya, Gabriel?” Dean asks, lifting his mug in a mock-salute. The archangel doesn’t respond with words. Instead he walks across the kitchen to join Dean at the counter, pulling a mug from a shelf. No words are shared between them as Dean fills Gabriel’s mug with hot cocoa. Dean tops up his mug and they drink in silence for a few minutes before Gabriel clears his throat again. 

“Thank you.” He croaks out to Dean’s surprise. 

“For what?” Dean asks, setting his mug on the counter.

“For letting me stay.” Gabriel’s words come out slow and hesitant and soft. “I can’t imagine you like me being here after our past interactions.”

Dean lets out a huff of laughter as he remembers those ‘past interactions’ before shaking his head. “Out of everything that has happened to me and Sam, you are at the bottom of the shit list. And it’s not like I could kick you to the street in the condition you are.”

‘The condition of you not having your grace’ goes unvoiced but they both know it is what Dean means. 

“But still, thank you.” Gabriel repeats, offering Dean a soft smile which he honestly returns.

“Anytime Gabriel.” He gives the archangel a careful shoulder squeeze as he dumps the rest of his hot cocoa down the sink. “Try to get some sleep huh. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	6. Forehead-touching - Sam/Gabriel

“How is he?” Sam asks the moment he hears Castiel appear in the library, lifting his head from the table. “Has he spoken yet or -”

Castiel cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “I don’t know what happened. I tried to touch him and he, as Dean would put it ‘flipped out’. I don’t know what to do.” 

Getting to his feet, Sam stretches his arms above his head. “I’ll go and see him, Cas. Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine and back to his normal self in no time.” Sam isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince. Castiel lets him leave the library without any words, just a sad smile.

He knocks quietly against the door of Gabriel’s room but doesn’t hear a reply. He closes the door behind him and finds Gabriel hiding behind the cabinet like the first night when they tried to feed him his grace; knees drawn to his chest and his eyes squeezed shut, tears sliding down his cheeks. Getting to his knees, Sam inches his way forward until he’s in front of Gabriel. Gently reaching out, Sam grabs Gabriel by his shoulder which makes the archangel let out a small cry. 

“Woah, hey, it’s okay Gabriel.” Sam whispers, moving his hands to cradle Gabriel’s face. “It’s me, okay? It’s Sam Winchester, remember? You made me relive my brother’s death a hundred times, you made me say I had herpes and hit me in the balls during a Japanese game show.”

Gabriel lets out a soft laugh which makes Sam’s chest tighten. Gabriel opens his eyes and Sam is surprised at the mixture of emotion he finds in them. He can see fear and anger swimming with happiness and something else he can’t place.

Leaning forward, Sam rests his forehead against Gabriel’s and takes a deep breath. “It’s going to be okay, Gabriel, you’re going to be okay. Cas and I are here, we got your back and once Dean is back, he’ll help you as well. We’re not going to let Asmodeus get his hands on you again.”

“Come on Gabriel, please remember us.” Sam whispers, moving one of his hands to grab Gabriel’s, squeezing them tightly. 

The silence in the room is starting to suffocate Sam when Gabriel’s voice breaks through the air. “I could never forget you Sam.” His eyes are wet with unshed tears and there’s a sad smile on Gabriel’s mouth and Sam is sure he has the same look on his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t.” Sam cuts him off, pulling back enough to gently tilt Gabriel’s head up and press their lips together. It’s soft and quick, Sam doesn’t wasn’t to push Gabriel too much. He breaks the kiss before it can go too far and rests his forehead against Gabriel’s once more. “We’ll have time to talk later.”


	7. Pranks - Dean/Gabriel

“Dean!” Sam yells as he storms into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Dean looks up from his bowl of cereal, innocently smiling at Sam. “Dude, what happened to your hair?”

Sam narrows his eyes, glaring at Dean. “Seriously Dean.” His hair is full of multicoloured glitter which is sparkling under the kitchen lights and his shoulders are covered with it as well. There’s a further small dusting of glitter on the front of his shirt and pants. 

Dean struggles to keep a straight face as Sam shakes his head, his hair sending a spray of glitter across the kitchen floor. “How did that happen?”

“Someone put a bucket of glitter on the bathroom door,” Sam says calmly, trying to wipe the glitter from his shirt and failing. “Dude, you’re so childish.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and with a promise to get Dean ‘back for this’ before leaving the kitchen, still muttering under his breath. Out in the hall, Dean can hear Gabriel shout out a greeting to Sam and he realizes he only has a few seconds before Gabriel joins him in the kitchen.

“Nice one Dean.” Gabriel grins at Dean as he enters, grabbing himself the package of Oreos before joining Dean at the table. “He’s gonna be covered in glitter for days.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean smiles behind his mug of coffee. “What a way to start your morning huh? Going to brush your teeth and getting dunked with glitter.”

Gabriel nods, still grinning brightly. “Yup and then going to the library and getting dunked with glitter once more.”

Setting his mug down, Dean lets out a small huff. “Are you serious?”

“Hey, great minds think alike.” Gabriel taps a finger against his temple before handing an oreo out to Dean who gladly accepts. “And then of course there’s the clown that’s hiding in the trunk of the Impala.”

“And the chip I sawed in the leg of his favourite library chair,” Dean says before shaking his head in mock exasperation. “Sam’s gonna kill us.”

With a laugh, Gabriel leans back in his hair. “You know I think Sam was so worried that we wouldn’t get along, he completely missed the possibility that we’d become best friends.”

Dean rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment on the label instead holding up his hand to tell Gabriel to shush. “He should be entering the library any moment now.”

And sure enough, a second passes before Sam’s voice can be heard shouting out for Dean once more.


	8. Origami - Sam/Castiel

The first piece of origami Sam finds is a red crane on top of the stacks of books he had left on the library table last night. It was clearly done with care though by inexperienced hands and Sam finds himself picking it up slowly, turning it over in his hands. He carefully pulls on the tail, a smile playing on his lips when the wings flap.

He’s not stupid, he knows who’s leaving them. There are only 2 options: Dean or Castiel, and Dean would never do something like this. But he can’t think why Castiel would either and he can’t think of a reason for his chest to suddenly feel right and his face to feel warm at the idea of Castiel leaving him this little present. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his head and brings the crane to his bedroom, setting it down on one of his shelves. 

Then Dean is calling his name out, asking if he’s down for a vamp hunt and Sam is grabbing his jacket to follow Dean to the Impala and all thoughts of origami cranes are gone from his mind until two days later when they’re trudging back into the bunker, tired and sore with Dean making a comment about getting old and getting beer. 

Sam dismisses the offer to head back to bed where he discovers a grey origami rabbit sitting on his pillow. He’s equally as careful as he was with the crane as he picks it up. It feels more fragile than the crane did and more well-down. Sam places it beside the crane and turns in for the night.

In the morning, at the kitchen table he finds his third origami piece: a green dinosaur. 

It continues like that. Every few days, Sam discovers another piece of origami and he adds it to the growing collection on his shelf. After the frog, he gets a fox, then a pig, followed by a squirrel, and then a rhino and elephant in one day. Each one seems to be more complex than the last and Sam can’t imagine the amount of time it took to make them.

Sam starts to find himself falling asleep in anticipation to what piece he’ll be given next and even turns into a guessing game, successfully guessing an octopus and dragonfly after dropping them into a conversation with Castiel which also seems to confirm his assumption that Castiel was the one leaving them.

The morning he finds an origami moose in the fridge when he goes to grab himself the milk, he turns to Castiel and Dean who are seated at the table and asks, “Hey Cas, are you the one leaving these for me?”

Dean seems to take this as his clue to leave, picking up his bowl of cereal and bottle of beer, muttering something about going to the library. Castiel goes to follow him but Sam steps between them, grabbing Castiel by his shoulder.

“I can stop.” Castiel turns his eyes to the floor, his voice soft.

“So it was you.” Sam confirms. When Castiel nods, Sam adds, “Why?”

After a moment, Castiel looks up and shrugs. “I was once told that when attempting to court someone, you should leave them small gifts to enjoy and that handmade gifts are often appreciated. I couldn’t think of what else to leave you.”

“How did you learn to make them?” Is the only thing Sam can think to say.

“Dean bought me a book.” Castiel seems ashamed of his answer, looking back at the floor as he repeats. “I can stop.”

“Cas, I’m not mad.” Sam holds up the origami moose, a wide smile on his face. “The effort that went into this, the fact that you made themself yourself - wait did you say court? Were you trying to court me?”

There’s a small dusting of pink spreading across Castiel’s face which makes Sam bite back his smile at risk of further embarrassing the angel. “Yes, I was trying.”

Sam nods, carefully setting the moose down on the counter before gently tilting Castiel’s face up and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Consider it a success.” He whispers as he pulls back, this time laughing at the way Castiel’s face flushes. 


	9. Chopsticks - Dean/Lucifer

It’s Chinese for dinner tonight. Sam and Dean had picked up the food on their way back to the Bunker after what may have been their quickest case ever. The brothers were in a good mood, enough of a good mood that in addition to theirs and Castiel’s servings, Dean had picked up some extra for the second angel who had been calling the Bunker home for the last few weeks. 

They’re eating in the library as they usually did, Sam reading over some random book he pulled from the shelf with Castiel sitting to his side, their heads bent together as they talked about some piece of lore.

Dean’s digging into his second serving of orange chicken when the floor creaks, signifying the arrival of their seemingly permanent guest. Lucifer’s dressed in a pair of Sam’s sweatpants and one of Dean’s shirts and he looks surprisingly comfortable. He approaches the table and takes the chair next to Dean without any words. 

Pushing a container of chow mein and general tso in front of him, Dean grabs a set of chopsticks from the plastic bag and holds them out which the archangel takes with a small frown. “You do know how to use chopsticks, right?” He asks, biting back a laugh.

From under the table, Sam gives his brother a small kick but Dean only flashes him a grin before looking back at Lucifer to see him trying to pick up a piece of the chicken and failing. 

“The great Lucifer doesn’t know how to use chopsticks, huh?” Dean snorts. “Oh come on man, hold them kinda like a pencil but closer to the top.”

Dean drops his set of chopsticks before picking them back up to show Lucifer the proper way to do it. Lucifer scowls down at the two pieces of wood and for a second Dean thinks he’s about to use them to stab the hunter’s eyes out but then Lucifer sets them down on the table, attempting to mirror the way Dean picked them up. He seems to have a grip on it, even managing to pick up a piece of chicken only to have it fall back into the container as he lifts it to his mouth, splashing sauce onto the table and his shirt. 

“Dude,” Dean is surprised to feel himself smiling at the angel. “Even children know how to use chopsticks.”

“Dean, let him use a fork,” Sam rolls his eyes, grabbing a fork from the bag and tossing it to Lucifer. Besides you couldn’t use chopsticks until a few months ago.”

“Oh is that true Dean?” Lucifer asks as he stabs his fork into a pile of noodles, giving Dean a smile that he doesn’t like one bit. “How interesting.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean goes to pick up a piece of his orange chicken only to have it fall from between his chopstick and similarly splash sauce onto his shirt, earning him a loud laugh from both his brother and Lucifer. 


	10. Deer - Dean/Castiel

Sam had stayed back at the bunker to recover from the last hunt which left Dean and Castiel to find and burn the bones of the ghost haunting a campsite. They had succeeded with minimal damage done against them. Or rather done against Dean who now knew what it felt like to be thrown 10 feet into an oak tree.

They’re hiking back out of the park and to the Impala when Dean hears Castiel let out a small gasp before throwing his arm out to stop Dean in his tracks. 

“Cas, bloody hell, what is it?” He glares half heartedly at the angel whose eyes are focused on something just in front of them. Turning to follow Castiel’s gaze, he’s surprised to find himself looking at a large number of deer. “They’re deer Cas, just deer. Come on.”

He goes to take a step forward only to have Castiel pull him back. “Shush, we’ll disturb them if we move. Let them finish eating.”

Groaning, Dean rolls his eyes before an idea enters his mind. Ripping a piece of some sort of fruit bush off, he holds the foliage out to the deer, clicking his tongue at them. One of the deer lifts her head away from some sort of bush, blinking curiously at the Dean’s outstretched hand. Castiel goes to push Dean’s arm down but then the deer is taking a step towards the two of them. And then another. And then a third and a fourth. 

Dean and Castiel are both holding their breaths as the deer reaches its neck out and takes a small sniff before taking a small bite from the collection of berries and leaves in Dean’s hand. The deer seem to meet their eyes as she slowly chews the food. As she swallows, she takes a second bite. 

Castiel mimics Dean’s earlier move and carefully picks a few berries off a bush by his legs. Holding them out to the rest of the herd. A smaller deer pokes its head and sniffs the air, it’s tailing wagging back and forth as he comes to Castiel’s outstretched hand, picking up the berries carefully. 

Dean and Castiel feed the two deer for a moment until Dean drops the now berryless foliage to the ground and without realizing, claps his hands together which sends the herd of deer scattering back into the trees, clearing their path back to the Impala.

Dean flashes Castiel a sorry smile, apologizing for scaring the deer away but Castiel shrugs in response. “It’s alright; eventually they had to clear the way for us. That was nice, thank you.”


	11. Jealousy - Sam/Lucifer

One angel had its perks, two angels could be annoying but still useful, three angels was the breaking point for Sam. Especially when the last 2 seemed intent on driving him crazy. Between Gabriel’s pranks and pointed remarks and Lucifer’s insistence of seemingly being a jerk 24/7, Sam wouldn’t be surprised if him or Dean eventually snapped and drove an angel blade through one or both of them. 

It was a Friday night, Dean and Castiel were out on a hunt, leaving Sam with angel-sitting duty. He had managed to convince Gabriel to watch a movie with him in his bedroom but Lucifer seemed to much rather prefer the option of remaining in the library. Sam was about to ask Lucifer to join them again when Gabriel appeared at his side, asking if snacks were on the menu and Sam forgot to do so.

The night passed smoothly and Dean was surprised when he returned to the Bunker to see everything in order and nothing on fire or covered in glitter. The following week, Sam was given the task of doing a grocery store run and as he was heading for the car Gabriel asked to go with him. Happy to have one less angel to deal with, Dean sent him Sam’s ways. 

It seemed to be like that. Wherever Sam went and whatever he did, Gabriel was there, helping to grab vegetables or find a book or even clean parts of the Bunker. Lucifer’s presence on the other hand seemed to subside even more if that was possible. It wasn’t until Dean commented one evening, as they were with the 2 angels getting ready for another movie night, that he hadn’t seen Lucifer for a few days. 

Sam frowned, thinking back over the last week and realizing that he had not seen Lucifer for a few days either, nor heard him. “I’ll go and try and find him. You can start the movie, I’m sure I’ll only be a few minutes.”

He checks the kitchen first, before the shooting range and the library. He finally finds the archangel in the garage, sitting on the hood of one of the classics stored there, flipping through a book. He looks up as he hears Sam enter but then quickly looks back down at the book. 

“Hey, it’s movie night if you want to join us.” Sam asks, offering Lucifer a small smile. 

“Who’s we?” Lucifer’s voice is clipped and curt.

“Me, Dean, Cas and Gabriel.” Sam replies, counting off on his fingers. Lucifer huffs, and turns the offer down. “Lucifer, we rarely see you anymore. And normally, Dean and I would be relieved about that but it’s getting -”

“With how much the two of you hang out with your angels, I’m surprised either of you have noticed my absence.” Sam is surprised at the anger he hears in Lucifer’s voice.

“Our angels?” 

“Dean with Castiel and you with Gabriel.” He spits out Gabriel’s name, his eyes glowing a faint red as he does so. “

“Gabriel is not my angel. He’s just a friend. If you were around us more you’d know that - wait are you jealous of our relationship?” Sam asks in disbelief. “Because if you are, that’s ridiculous. He goes with me to the store and helps me with research, it’s not like we’re having nights out on the town and going to parties every weekend. Trust me, our relationship is nothing more than friendship.”

“Why do you never invite me?” Lucifer asks, genuine wonder in his voice. 

Sitting beside Lucifer, Sam shrugs. “You always turned my previous offers so I guess I just assumed you were always going to say no. But even if I don’t ask, you’re always welcome to join me in, wherever it’s a food run or cleaning out the Impala or movie night.”

Lucifer nods, closing his book and letting it poof back to the library. “Could I join tonight’s?”

Sam smiles softly, patting the archangel on his shoulder as he nods. “Of course, come on Luce.”


	12. Dandelion - Sam/Gadreel

Dean had left Sam and Gadreel for the night, taking the car to a nearby bar to ‘find someplace else to spend the night’. Sam’s relaxing, feet crossed and up on his bed as he watches a rerun of CSI and finishes off his second beer. Gadreel’s seated at the table tucked in the corner of the motel, watching the TV from the corner of his eyes. They’re finishing up the third episode of the night when Gadreel suddenly gets to his feet and mumbles something about needing to get some air. Sam nods, telling him to stray too far from the motel, but doesn’t move from his bed.

It’s ticking on 30 minutes since Gadreel left when Sam gets worried. Switching the TV off, Sam pulls his jacket on and steps outside of the motel room with his arms crossed over his chest. 

He doesn’t have to search far to find the fallen angel, finding Gadreel sitting on the flat ground behind the motel, in the middle of a patch of yellow dandelions. 

“Hey, everything okay Gadreel?” Sam calls out. He sees Gadreel shrug, his hands gripping the weeds beneath him. Approaching him, Sam settles down across from Gadreel. “Are you okay?”

Gadreel seems to flinch, drawing back slightly as his eyes focus on Sam’s face. “I am fine, Samuel. Just unsure of my place right now.” He glances down at his hands, a small frown forming on his lips as he realizes he’s ripped out a few dandelions. “Oh, will these flowers regrow?”

“Huh?” Sam asks, not having heard his question. 

“The flowers,” Gadreel nods towards where he has set the ripped out the weeds. “I didn’t mean to rip them but the roots have remained in the ground so they should regrow, correct?”

Sam laughs softly, shaking his head. “They’re not flowers, Gadreel. They’re weeds. Most people intentionally kill him. Some kids make flower crowns out of them. I think I made one once, my dad threw it out the car window.”

Sam carefully pulls a few dandelions from the ground, twisting their stems into a clumsy thrown together crown which he holds out to Gadreel with a smile. Gadreel takes it slowly, looking down at it with an unsure gaze. Sam takes it back after a moment before leaning forward and placing it gently on Gadreel’s head with a quiet laugh. 

Sam scrambles to his feet and starts searching the dandelions for something Gadreel doesn’t know. After a moment, Sam lets out a noise of excitement and plucks something from the ground before returning to his place in front of Gadreel, holding out another plant.

“These are also dandelions, though at a later stage in their life. When they look like this, you’re supposed to make a wish and blow on them. Try it.” Sam smiles so brightly at Gadreel that the fallen angel can’t find it in him to turn down the offer.

Nodding, Gadreel carefully takes the dandelion from Sam and taking a deep breath he makes his wish and blows the dandelion away.

“So what did you wish for?” Sam asks, getting to his feet and holding out his hands to Gadreel to help him. 

“Even I know that telling someone your wish means it won’t come true.” Gadreel tries his hand at joking, feeling a warmth spread in his chest as Sam laughs loudly. “But I will tell you if it comes true.”


	13. Feathers - Dean/Lucifer

Dean finds the first feather in the bathroom, under the sink beside the trash bin. It’s a dull white but Dean can tell it was once brighter. He knows it’s not Castiel which only leaves Lucifer. Dean doesn’t throw it away. He goes to put it in the trash bin but then something in him makes him pull his arm back. The feather is soft but there’s a weight to it that seems to make Dean’s chest tighten. Instead, Dean places it in the drawer of his bedside table. When he sees Lucifer in the kitchen, he doesn’t mention it. 

He’s in the library, on the phone with Sam while pacing around the room when a flash of white against the dark floor catches his eyes. There’s a feather half tucked underneath a bookshelf. Dean carefully picks it up, tracing a finger along the shaft. He hears Sam wish him well and as he’s hanging up he spots his third feather. It’s on the red chair and smaller than the other two. Dean remembers that Lucifer had spent the night in the library as he usually did, curled up on the red chair. 

He places the two feathers with the first. 

It continues like that. Dean finds feathers littered around the Bunker. Most he discovers in the library but a few in the garage and the kitchen. He keeps finding himself collecting them, unable to find it in him to throw them away. There’s a good dozen in his drawer when Lucifer questions him about it. 

“Why are you collecting my molted feathers?” Lucifer asks him as he enters Dean’s room, closing the door behind him. 

Dean is lying on his bed, feet up with a beer and watching TV, as Lucifer enters. His face suddenly feels hot as he shrugs; he hadn’t realized Lucifer knew what he was doing. Sitting up, Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. I can throw them away if it bothers you.”

Walking across the bedroom, Lucifer pulls open the drawer, glaring down at the pile of feathers. Yanking one out, he turns his glare to Dean. “They’re old and ugly. You should’ve thrown them away.” 

Dean shrugs again. “They’re not ugly,” He says without thinking, which seems to make both of them freeze. The anger in Lucifer’s glare falters and then he blinks it away before turning his eyes to the floor. “Do you want me to throw them away?” 

“Why didn’t you throw them away in the first place?” Lucifer’s voice has softened. There’s a genuine curiosity in his voice. “Why keep them?”

“I told you, I don’t know.” Dean repeats. “I was going to when I found the first one but it just didn’t feel right and I ended up keeping it. Does it bother you?”

Lucifer tilts his head up, meeting Dean’s eyes through his narrowed ones. “It should. But it doesn’t. Does that bother you?”

Dean shakes his head before lying back down in his bed, gesturing his beer at the TV “If that’s all, I’m going back to the TV.” 

“Can I join you?” Dean is surprised by the question and judging by the look on Lucifer’s face, he’s surprised by his own question. 

Before Lucifer can say anything else, Dean shuffles over. “Yeah sure, I’m choosing the movie though. And you’re doing the food runs to the kitchen.”

  
  



	14. Tarot - Dean/Gabriel

They’re at a Halloween carnival, tracking down a vengeful ghost when Dean sees the tent. “Palm and Tarot Readings” and “Let me tell you your truth” the sign outside reads in bold, dark purple lettering. Once they torch and burn the ghost’s bones, it’s Gabriel’s suggestion to spend the rest of the following morning at the carnival before heading back to the Bunker. Before Dean can decline the offer, Gabriel flashes him a wide smile, his eyes bright and Dean finds himself agreeing.

Dean’s not sure how long they had been at the carnival when he realizes he’s standing outside the same tent as last night. He can faintly hear someone getting a reading from inside then there’s a loud ‘thank you’ and a moment after, a couple are exiting the tent, shaking the hand of a small woman dressed in black and purples, a shawl draped over her shoulders.

“Anytime, darlings.” She shouts after them before turning to face Dean. “Here for a reading, love?” 

“Nah, just waiting for him.” Dean nods to where Sam is having an excited conversation with a booth owner about the food they’re selling. 

Gabriel is by his side until he feels Dean’s eyes on them and then he’s moving to join Dean. His eyes move over the tent’s sign and then a smile is breaking across his face. “Oh let’s do a reading Dean-o!”

Dean again finds himself unable to decline. “Yeah sure, let’s do it.”

“Wonderful.” The woman claps her hands before throwing an arm around both of the men and pulling them, with surprising force, into her tent. It’s dark, dimly lit with candles that seem to be hovering. There’s a table in the center with a witch ball on it. Dean can feel his eyes rolling from the first look inside. “Come, sit.” A pair of chairs seem to appear from nowhere.

Frowning, Dean sits in one and Gabriel takes the other. Gabriel holds his hand out first, letting the woman take it with her carefully manicured fingers. She traces a finger down the center of Gabriel’s palm, a small frown on her face before turning to the ball on her table and rubbing a hand over it.

“You think more with emotion than logic, though you try. A troubled past with your family is the main cause of your issues but you’re trying to move past it and make amends. You have a darkness in you but it’s a soft darkness, one of anger and frustration than anything else. You are tired of the dark and of your past running. You’re hoping for a better future but you don’t think you deserve it.” She takes Gabriel’s hand again, closing both of her hands around it. “You deserve that future. But you have to be the one to make the move or -”

Dean can’t help himself. “Oh come on. That’s standard psychic crap. You’re not reading or seeing anyone.”

The woman gently sets Gabriel’s hand down on the table before taking Dean’s despite his protests. She runs a finger down his palm, her nail scratching the skin, then she turns back to the ball “You wish things were different, don’t you? That a certain childhood event never happened even though you now know nothing could’ve prevented it. You blame yourself for many things that have happened in your life and in the world. You love your brother to a fault that even you yourself can’t explain. Through you wish you had acted differently towards him in the past, your relationship is perhaps stronger than ever.” She pauses for a second, a soft smile playing on her lips. “You have a love for a man you think will never return it; a love you think you don’t deserve and yet you yearn for it every night. But whenever you see him all you can think is there’s no point in saying anything because you’ll eventually lose him. You think of him as your arch-.”

That has Dean stumbling to his feet before storming out of the tent. He can hear Gabriel shout after him before apologizing to the woman and running after Dean. 

“Dean-”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Dean turns around, jabbing a finger into the archangel’s shoulder. “You will never repeat anything you heard in there, got it?”

He doesn’t wait to hear Gabriel’s response, shouting to Sam that they better get on the road soon before walking off to the car, his heart beating irrationally fast.


	15. Baking- Sam/Gabriel

“Let them cool down before eating them,” Sam smacks Gabriel’s hand with the whisk as the angel goes to grab one of the brownies cooling on the counter. 

“Archangel, remember Sam,” Gabriel grins as he breaks a small piece of the brownie off, popping it into his mouth. “It’s not going to burn me.”

“If you’re just going to eat my hard work without helping, I’m kicking you out.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Sam pauses in rinsing the whisk to glance first at Gabriel in surprise at his offer of assistance and then at the ingredients on the counter. “Go to the fridge and grab me the applesauce, 4 eggs and carrots, and the bag of pecans. And the cream cheese and butter. I’m going to put the carrot cake in the oven before I start on Dean’s pies.”

Gabriel nods, taking the rest of the brownie piece as he follows Sam’s direction.

They get through with making the cake batter with surprisingly little fuss. Gabriel follows Sam’s direction, measuring, adding and mixing ingredients as Sam’s asks. After emptying the batter into the cake pans, Sam holds out the batter-covered spoon with a grin at Gabriel and an offer to lick the spoon.

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel bites back a smile. “I’m not a child, Sam. I don’t need to lick the spoon.” He says but when Sam goes to drop the spoon into the sink, he quickly snatchs it from his hand. Ignoring the loud laugh Sam lets out, he also grabs the bowl. “What pie are you making for Dean?”

“Probably just an apple pie and a cherry pie.” Sam shrugs as he grabs the ingredients for the cream cheese icing, looking over the other items in the fridge. “Maybe a blackberry one as well.”

“What about a Mississippi Mud Pie?’ Gabriel asks as he sets the now-clear spoon in the kitchen. At Sam’s confused glance, he adds. “It’s a chocolate pie.”

“Of course that’s the one you want.” Sam rolls his eyes but there’s humour in his voice. “Maybe next time. I don’t know any recipes for that one. You want to help with the pies or do you want to take the brownies and run off?”

Gabriel shakes his head, grabbing the pie crusts from Sam’s hands so he can take the fruits from the fridge. “I like spending time with you Sam, I’ll stay. And as someone who helped with the baking, I get one more slice than Dean once we eat them.”


	16. Pumpkin Carving - Sam/Lucifer

“Are you sure your brother would approve?” Lucifer says, barely holding back his laugh as he nods down at the sharp knives on the table.

Sam shrugs as he sets the pumpkin on the kitchen table. “He left me in charge of archangel babysitting for today so that makes me in charge of you. And I am not carving this pumpkin on my own.”

Lucifer nods, satisfied with the answer he’s given as he watches Sam cut off the bottom on the pumpkin before grabbing one of the large spoons and tossing it to Lucifer. “Help me with carving out the insides and set them in the bowl, not the trash. I’m going to roast the seeds and make pumpkin pie later.”

They stand side by side, emptying out the pumpkin in a comfortable silence. It’s only when they’ve finished separating as many seeds as possible from the guts into two distinct bowls that Lucifer speaks up with a soft voice.

“Why do you humans carve pumpkins?” Lucifer asks curiously, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

Sam scratches the back of his neck as he goes to wash his hands. “Back in Ireland, people carved demonic faces in turnips or some other vegetable to scare away this guy’s, Jack, soul. When the Irish moved to the states, they started using pumpkins because they were native.”

“Who’s Jack?” Is Lucifer’s follow-up question.

“It’s an old Irish myth. This Jack tricked the Devil to become rich, I think, so when he died, God didn’t allow him into Heaven, and the Devil didn’t let him into Hell, so he was sentenced to roam Earth for eternity.” Sam flashes Lucifer a smile, rejoining Lucifer at the table. “You don’t remember getting tricked by a guy named Jack?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “I don’t recall being tricked by a man named Jack. And I would certainly never reject a soul from entering Hell.” They both let out a small laugh in unison. “So why do people carve things other than scary faces. I remember seeing a unicorn on one once.”

Sam laughs again. “People can carve whatever they want to Lucifer. There are pretty much no rules when it comes to Halloween. I did want to stick with carving a face, however.”

Sam pushes the paper he had drawn a few designs on in front of Lucifer, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Lucifer’s eyes scan the paper before he rolls his eyes. “Is that supposed to me?” He asks with a raised brow as he points to a crudely and rushed drawing of the devil. “Well, the average human interpretation of what I look like?”

“Maybe. But I was thinking of this one actually.” Sam points to the werewolf drawing. “I know it looks a little difficult but I figure between the two of us, we’ll get it done. And if we mess up, I can call Dean to grab us another pumpkin.”

Clapping his hands, Lucifer nods and picks up one of the knives with a smile that would normally unnerve Sam and definitely have unnerved Dean had he witnessed it. “Great. Let’s get started!”

He goes to stab the knife into the pumpkin when Sam grabs him by the wrist while holding a marker. “Woah hey. We’re not freestyling this. I’m drawing it out and then you can carve and stab the pumpkin to your heart’s content.”

  
  
  
  



	17. Cat - Sam/Castiel

“We’re not keeping it, Cas,” Dean says the moment he sees the little black bundle in Castiel’s hands. “Give it here. I’m going to grab us some dinner so I’ll drop it off at the animal shelter before picking up the food.”

Castiel takes a step back with a shake of his head. “I want to keep her, Dean.” He says calmly which makes Sam laugh and Dean frown. “I will take care of her, I promise. You won’t have to do anything.”

Dean turns to Sam for help but Sam only holds his hands up. “Hey I don’t mind having a cat around the Bunker. And don’t worry, I promise he won’t get into your stuff or scratch up your car.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dean shakes his head. “One scratch, one mess and she’s gone.” Sam can tell he doesn’t mean the threat but he makes sure to bite back his smile before Dean can see it. Holding his hand out, Dean adds. “I can stop at a pet store to grab some supplies, but you’re paying.

Sam nods, agreeing as he pulls out his wallet and hands Dean his card. “Make sure to grab a bed, some toys and food, and a litterbox.” Dean leaves grumbling about the kitten but his voice is light. 

Sam turns back to Castiel, holding his hands out for the kitten which Castiel carefully hands him. The kitten lets out a small mewl and buts her head against Sam’s chest before trying to claw its way up his shirt. Sam lets out a small laugh, enjoying both the way the kitten seems to like him and the smile that plays on Castiel’s face.

“What did you name her?” Sam asks, returning Castiel’s smile as he strokes a finger over the kitten’s head. Castiel shrugs, confessing he hasn’t named the kitten yet. “Black cats are usually considered bad luck and most people don’t like them. What about Lucky?”

“I like it.” He steps closer to Sam and mirrors Sam’s move of stroking the cat. “I’m surprised it took Dean this long to realize I had her.”

“When did you get her?” Sam asks in confusion, trying to recall when Castiel could’ve picked up a kitten. 

“Monday. After we killed the vampire nest, I found her in the barn. I couldn't leave her behind so I took her.” Castiel shrugs. “I looked for her mother but when I had located her, she was already dead.” 

Squeezing Castiel’s shoulder, Sam hands Lucky back to Castiel. “Well she’s got you now.”

“And you.” Castiel hugs Lucky to his chest, looking up at Sam with sad but hopefully eyes. “You will help with her right. I have never raised an animal before; I think I may require some assistance.”

Laughing, Sam nods. “Yeah, you both got me.”


	18. Party- Dean/Lucifer

“Why do I have to wear this?” Lucifer sounds disgusted as he plucks at a loose thread on his firefighter costume. 

“Because we’re at a Halloween party and need to blend in.” Dean gestures at the rest of the partygoers all wearing either Halloween themed sweaters or costumes as he rolls his eyes at Lucifer’s attitude before he looks down at his own police officer costume.

“But why do I have to wear one?”

“Because you insisted on coming along with me because you said if you had to help Sam decorate the bunker or listen to ‘This is Halloween’ one for time, you were going to kill him.” 

Lucifer shrugs, muttering something about the threat still being on the table before he grabs a glass from a drink that’s a dark shade of purple off a nearby table. Dean winces at the reek of alcohol he gets from it before snatching it from Lucifer’s hand and setting it back on the table only for Lucifer to grab it back and down it in one go, smirking at Dean.

“Should’ve left you at the Bunker.”

“Please, you enjoy havin - what is that supposed to be!?” Lucifer’s voice sounds horrified and it has Dean panicking for a moment before he sees what has grabbed Lucifer’s attention and then he’s laughing so hard he’s crying. There’s a boy standing by the beer pong table, dressed in a red suit with horns and a tail and a large red pitchfork in hand. 

“He’s dressed as you; or at least what humans think Satan looks like.” The appalled look on Lucifer’s face only makes him laugh harder, clutching his chest. “Yup, that’s the stereotypical Satan costume. Looks like he’s a fan of you.”

Lucifer glares at Dean through narrowed eyes, not seeing the amusement that seems to bubbling out of Dean. “I hardly look like that, Dean.” His shoulders tensing up. 

“Dude relax. It’s a joke.” Dean takes a step back, sensing that Lucifer is not finding it funny. Lucifer’s shoulders drop as Dean rests a hand between his shoulder blades. “It’s the same way humans all think angels look like people just with halos and white wings. I mean you’ve seen the angels people put on the top of their Christmas trees. Come on, I don’t see any signs of the witch in here. Let’s move outside.”

As they make their way through the party, they pass by the man in the devil costume. Lucifer claps him on the shoulder and offers him a forced smile. “Wonderful costume.”

“Yeah dude, thanks. It’s the shit, ain’t it?” He grins at Lucifer. “Satan’s a dick but he makes for a great costume.”

Dean keeps walking by as Lucifer responds in a quiet tone until he hears a sudden yelp and whirling around he’s surprised to see the man covering his mouth with a hand, a look of pure terror in his eyes. 

“What did you do?” 

Lucifer offers Dean a soft smile and a shrug as he continues walking to the back door. “Nothing. I simply showed him what a more accurate depiction of his costume would be. Or at least the truest form I could show him without burning his eyes out of their sockets.”

Looking back over at the man who is now shaking and being comforted by his friends, Dean clicks his tongue. “Are you sure he’s not going to go crazy?”

Not answering Dean’s question, Lucifer instead grabs himself a second drink and says, “You know, I think I’m starting to enjoy this party.” 


	19. Snow - Dean/Castiel

“What’s a snow angel?” 

Dean nearly steers the Impala off the road as Castiel suddenly appears in the car. 

“Jeez Cas, what have we said?” Dean scolds him halfheartedly as he straightens out, thankful no one else was on the road. “Now what?”

“Snow angels? What are they?” Castiel asks again. “I overheard some children talking about making snow angels.”

Laughing, Dean shrugs. “It’s just something children do in the winter. They lie back in the snow and move their arms and legs so it kinda looks like there’s an angel imprint in the snow. Obviously, it doesn’t look like a real angel or anything but it’s fun.”

Castiel nods, seemingly in deep thought before he speaks up again. “Can you show me how to make one?”

“Seriously?”

“This is not my joking voice, Dean, I am serious. I would like to learn how to make a snow angel.”

Muttering, “I can’t wait ‘til Sam hears about this”,” under his breath, Dean rolls his eyes but agrees to Castiel’s demand. They drive the rest of the way back to the motel in silence. 

Sam is outside having a snowball fight with a few children and as he sees his brother pull into the parking lot, he pauses in his formation of a snowball to wave leading to one of the children managing to whip a snowball perfectly into Sam’s face. 

“I got food. Once you’re tired of getting destroyed by children, feel free to come in and eat.” Dean shouts at Sam before closing the door behind him and Castiel. “How long do you think he’ll be out there?”

“I imagine until the last child leaves.” Castiel shrugs. “Is that another common thing children do in the winter?”

“Huh? Snowball fights.” Dean’s face breaks out into a grin. “Yeah, those are a lot of fun. Until someone decides to hide rocks or a giant piece of ice in a snowball. Then it’s not as much fun. Or it’s more fun, depending on who you ask.”

“Can you show me how to make a snowball after we make snow angels?” Castiel asks curiously, as he watches Sam play with the kids through the room’s window. 

“A snowball’s easy. Just grab a handful of snow and then pack it into a ball and there you go,” Dean says as he sets the new pack of beer into the fridge and unwraps himself a burger. “IF you want, I can show you how to make a snow angel now. I don’t know if we’ll have time tomorrow before we leave.” 

“I would like that.”

Dean finishes off his burger quickly and grabs a jacket for Castiel to change into. “Let’s go. I think there’s an area of clean snow behind the motel we can use.”

The snow behind the motel is undisturbed but it is quite deep. Dean seems to sink further in the snow with every step while Castiel seems to barely leave footprints on the surface. Clapping his hands, Dean falls back onto snow. Castiel stares down at him in confusion until Dean tells him this is how you start off a snow angel.

Carefully moving his arms and legs, Dean makes a quick snow angel, wincing as he feels the snow slip down into his jacket. Dean takes a large step out, away from his angel before turning back to both his snow angel and Castiel’s frown.

“That looks nothing like an angel,” Castiel shakes his head. 

Laughing, Dean shakes his head while also trying to get the snow out from his jacket. “I told you it’s the human’s version of an angel. We think Satan has two horns and a tail and carries a pitchfork, remember.”

“Now I just lie down?” Castiel asks as he takes a few steps away from Dean’s snow angel. When Dean nods, Castiel drops down into the snow and hesitantly mimics Dean’s earlier movements. 

Despite the cold and discomfort from the melting snow on his back, there’s warmth spreading through Dean’s chest and across his face. 

“Now what?” Castiel says as he stops his movements, his cheeks a light pink. 

“Just get up and jump about a foot so you don’t disturb your angel.” 

Helping to dust the snow off Castiel’s shoulder and head, Dean smiles at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You know for your first time, not bad.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Pen - Dean/Gabriel

Dean and Sam are in the library, reading over the previous Men of Letters’ cases for anything to help them with the new case. Gabriel is with them, sitting at the opposite of the table. He had asked for a notebook and a pen which Dean was happy to provide if it kept the archangel out of their research. But as he heard the pen click for what felt like the hundredth time in less than 30 minutes, he was starting to wish he had given Gabriel a pencil instead. 

Sam reaches across the table to grab Dean’s wrist as he sees Dean’s jaw clench and his knuckles turn white. “I’m going to make myself dinner. You don’t kill him.” He’s half-joking as he gets to his feet. He glances over at Gabriel who, feeling the eyes on him, looks up. “Do you want anything, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shrugs, shaking his head before returning back to his notebook, clicking the pen once more. Sam gives Dean a small pat on the shoulder and a smile as he leaves. Dean goes back to the casefile in front of him before groaning in frustration as he sees the number of pages he needs to go through. The writing is a mess and parts are smudged or faded and there’s no page numbers. 

Dean shots a glare at Gabriel who’s focused intently on something he had written in his notebook, a blank look on his face. “Could you stop that please? It’s kinda distracting.”

When Gabriel looks up, his brow furrowed in confusion, Dean adds. “You keep clicking your pen and it’s annoying.” Gabriel nods and looks back at his notebook, a small grin on his face which Dean misses as he rolls his eyes. 

Gabriel doesn’t click his pen again for a few minutes. Dean is in the middle of scribbling something down on a piece of paper when the pen he was using runs out of ink and he grabs another pen. Clicking it, he resumes his scribbling.

Dean looks up at Gabriel, unimpressed and clicks his pen a few times in a row. 

Gabriel returns his look, a smirk on his face as he matches the number of Dean’s pen clicks. 

“Oh, are we doing this?” Dean asks, each word accentuated with an additional pen click. 

“I don’t know, are we Dean-O?” Seven pen clicks. 

Dean clicks his pen twice which prompts Gabriel to click his three which in turn makes Dean click his pen four. He loses track of how many pen clicks each of them do and is about to make another when the spring in his pen breaks. 

Gabriel lets out a laugh at the look of confusion on Dean’s face as he tries to click his pen, only for nothing to happen.

Dean looks around for another pen to resume their battle and quickly grabs the one Sam was using, clicking it furiously. “I’m winning this battle, Gabe.”

“You might win the battle but I’m winning the war, Dean.”

“You’re so cliche and I’m winning.”

“I doubt that, Winchester.”

“Seriously guys, what are you twelve?” Sam shouts as he reenters the library, grabbing the pens from both Gabriel and Dean with a shake of his. “You guys are using pencils from now on.”


	21. Sleep - Sam/Gabriel

Sam hasn’t gotten a good night of sleep since Gabriel was back in his life. He spends his night tossing and turning in his bed struggling to fall asleep and when he does fall asleep, his sleep is disturbed by nightmares of what Asmodeus did to Gabriel and what might have happened to him had Ketch not grabbed him when he did. 

Dean sees him in the mornings, with dark bags under his eyes and his face pale and wants to help his brother but is at a loss of how to help. He knows it’s because of Gabriel that Sam isn’t sleeping, that Sam has something for archangel he’ll never understand and he knows that as long Gabriel is stuck in the way he is that Sam will be stuck in his state.

Gabriel spends the day in his room, Castiel sometimes drops in and they talk in quiet voices for a while but Gabriel doesn’t venture out of his room until the end of the second week of being in the Bunker. He only comes out when he hears Dean shouting at Sam in the middle of the night in the kitchen, his voice loud enough to travel throughout the Bunker. He can hear a wave of tired anger in Dean’s voice and it gets him curious and also worried for Sam. Castiel had made a remark to him earlier in the day that Dean and himself were becoming worried about Sam’s wellbeing. 

Sam is at the table, looking worse than Gabriel can ever remember seeing him, even after throwing him a time loop. Dean is scowling, loudly scolding Sam for his lack of self-care, his hands balled into fists tight enough that his knuckles are white.

Sam’s resting his chin on one palm, his head falling forward until he suddenly jerks back, yawning widely. Dean’s face softens and he uncurls his fingers, half-moon indents visible on his palm. “You gotta sleep Sammy, take some melatonin or something.”

“Your brother is right,” Gabriel’s voice makes Sam stumble to his feet, the chair he was just seated in falling over with a loud bang. Dean looks equally as surprised as Sam, this is the first time in many years that either has heard his voice. “If you’re ill, sleep will help you recover quicker. I would help you to recover but I’m still a little low on grace.”

Sam shakes his head, crossing the kitchen in quick, large strides and pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. He’s muttering something, quiet and fast, and he sounds so relieved and thankful as Gabriel finally moves to hug the hunter back. Gabriel’s chest suddenly feels warm and tight as he realizes what Sam is saying.

“Don’t ever leave us again, Gabriel. I can’t lose you again, I can’t.” Over and over, Sam whispers it as Gabriels presses himself tighter to Sam’s chest. 

Gabriel’s voice is just as soft as he presses his face against Sam’s shoulder. “I won’t. I promise Sam.”


	22. Wings - Sam/Gadreel

He once had beautiful wings. As the guardian of the Garden, his wings were one of the most beautiful angels. 

And then he fell and his wings burnt away.

Gadreel vows to never show his wings again, wherever to one of his brothers or sisters or even to himself. His once beautiful wings were nothing more than a few burnt feathers and twisted cartilage, a remainder of his past failures and mistakes.

He stands in front of the bathroom mirror, his wings stretching painfully behind him. He knows Dean constantly carries an angel blade on him, ever since Castiel brought him back to the Bunker from Heaven. He contemplates asking for it and cutting the rest of his wings away. Then his eyes settle on his stomach.

There’s an ugly mark on his stomach of knotted and scarred skin from where he had stabbed himself. Despite his survival, the skin remains marred. Once again, a reminder of his past mistakes. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he can only laugh coldly at himself. The mark taking up most of his stomach matches his wings. Ugly, twisted, cold. 

There’s a small gasp behind him that has Gadreel folding his wings to his back and spinning around. Sam is standing just outside the bathroom, his eyes focused on the space where Gadreel’s wings were just on display. 

“What happened?” Gadreel can’t tell what he feels in Sam’s voice but he’s sure there is disgust in it. He doesn’t respond, unable to meet his eyes, he looks to the right of Sam. “Hey, Gadreel?” 

Blinking, Gadreel shrugs. “How can I help you Sam?”

Reaching out, Sam gently rests a hand on Gadreel’s shoulder. “Are - Are those your wings?”

“Yes.” Gadreel’s voice quavers as he responds. “They didn’t always look like that.”

Sam sighs softly, his hand not moving from Gadreel’s shoulder. “I know.” Why does he sound sad? Gadreel slowly looks up at Sam’s face, surprised to see sadness in his eyes. “Your wings are a part of you, yes but the state of them doesn’t reflect who you are Gadreel.”

“They’re a reflection of my past, Sam,” Gadreel says, surprised at the pain he hears in his voice. “They do reflect who I am.”

Shaking his head, Sam gives Gadreel a sad smile. “No, they don’t. Demon blood was a part of me for so long but does it define who I am now?”

“That is diff -”

“No, it’s not.” Stepping forward, Sam pulls Gadreel into a hug, carefully to avoid touching Gadreel’s wings. “Maybe your wings are damaged but it doesn’t mean you’re damaged. And the mark on your stomach just shows that you were willing to die to save us. That shows that you’re a good person Gadreel and that you care. Trust me when I say we all have scars, your’s may be more visible but I can assure you it doesn't change my opinion of you.”

It takes a moment before Gadreel is slowly hugging Sam back, pressing against the hunter’s chest. “Thank you, Sam.” He whispers as Sam steps back. “I don’t know if I deserve your kindness after all I did but thank you.”


	23. Nightmare - Dean/Lucifer

He hears it one night on his way to the bathroom, a loud shout from behind Lucifer’s door. He’s about to open the door to check on the fallen angel when he hears the sound of a body hitting the floor and Lucifer’s disgruntled cursing. Dean keeps on walking. 

Then he walks up one night, in a cold sweat and confused at the sense of dread and fear he’s experiencing. It takes a moment for him to realize that he’s hearing someone scream. Grabbing one of the weapons from his wall, he stumbles out of his room only to crash into Sam who seems similarly confused and worried. 

“I think that was Lucifer.” Sam rubs a hand over his face, yawning loudly. “Go back to bed Dean, I’ll check on him.” 

“Nah, Sammy,” Dean gives him a pat on the shoulder before tossing the angel blade he grabbed back onto his bed. “You look like shit, go back to sleep. I’ll check on Lucifer.”

Sam agrees quickly, before Dean can reconsider, and turns back to his bedroom. Hiding yawn behind his hand, Dean trudges to Lucifer’s room. He can hear whimpers and pained screams coming from behind the closed door and feels oddly concerned about Lucifer.

He opens the door wide enough for some light to enter, lighting up the bed. Lucifer is tangled in the sheets, his face twisted in pain with sweat beaded on his forehead. A whimper slips from between Lucifer’s lips as Dean realizes that his cheeks are wet with tears. 

Approaching the bed, Dean gently nudges Lucifer. The archangel lets out a panicked yell, before his eyes open and they’re full of terror. He lunges forward, throwing his arms around Dean and pressing himself tight against the hunter’s chest.

Surprised at the armfull of angel he has, Dean awkwardly tries rubbing circles over his back. Lucifer is saying something into Dean’s shoulder, he thinks it’s Enchocian but he can’t be sure. After a while, Lucifer’s cries subside and he’s pulling back from Dean, his eyes wet and red. 

“What were you dreaming about?”

“My fall.” Lucifer’s voice is timid, he sounds embarrassed. He wipes the tears from his eyes before tightly gripping the blankets as he continues, “It felt like my wings were burning away again.”

Dean remembers what Gadreel’s wings looked like and wonders how Lucifer’s would look after both his fall and his time in the cage. He winces at the picture of burnt, deformed and bloodied wings that flashes in his mind. Suddenly, he wishes he had let Sam come. He was always better with feelings and talking about them. 

“Why did you come here?” Dean is pulled from his thoughts by Lucifer’s voice cutting through them.

“You were screaming. It woke me up.” Dean shrugs, surprised that Lucifer seems apologetic about it. “Don’t feel bad about it. Nightmares suck but you can’t really control your actions when you’re having one.”

Lucifer looks at him carefully as he sits back against the headboard, pulling his blanket over his legs. “Thank you for waking me up when you did. I think my nightmare was reaching its worst part.”

“What part?” Dean asks, not sure if he wants to hear the answer. 

“When I first saw my wings after the fall.” He replies slowly, slightly hunched over as he rolls his shoulders. Dean stares at the space just behind him and above his shoulders and wonders if Lucifer has his wings out now. “I had what many considered the nicest set of wings and to see how they looked; I think it hurt more than the fall.” 

  
  
  
  



	24. Stars - Dean/Gabriel

It had been a week since Gabriel killed Asmodeus when Dean realized that the angel was routinely disappearing. For an hour every night, Gabriel would leave the Bunker with a blanket and a jacket. Dean left Gabriel alone, knowing what it felt like to be tortured and knowing the mix of emotions one felt about it even after being rescued. He was thankful that the archangel had saved Sam and taken out a threat but he knew his grace was still low and as a result the angel was still weak.

But the days ticked by and Gabriel kept leaving and Dean’s curiosity grew so one night he followed Gabriel from the bunker at a safe distance, his own jacket thrown over his shoulders. Gabriel doesn’t walk far, just until the clear and flat area just beyond the entrance. Setting the blanket on the ground, Gabriel sits down on it, his jacket tugged around his shoulders. 

He turns his face to the sky, a small smile on his lips. “I know you’re there, Dean-o. Come and sit.”

Dean complies, settling down close enough to Gabriel that their thighs brush. They don’t exchange any words, the silence feels as though it should be awkward but it doesn’t. It feels familiar and safe and Dean finds himself relaxing. The hour comes to an end without any words between them until they’re back in the Bunker in front of Gabriel’s room. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Gabriel whispers, a tight and sad smile on his face. “You’re welcome to join me again tomorrow tonight.” Then he disappears into his room and Dean is left alone.

When they see each other in the morning in the kitchen, they don’t say anything about the night but when his watch hits midnight, he’s grabbing his jacket and an extra blanket and following Gabriel back outside.

“You’ve joined me again,” Gabriel seems surprised but not upset. 

Dean shrugs and settles against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Why do you come out here, Gabe?”

Gabriel takes a deep sigh, his eyes focused on the stars above their heads as he reponse, “The stars. I lost count of how many days I spent down there as Asmodeus’s play thing, I couldn’t see feel the sun or see that moon and stars and I’m grateful you and Sam are letting me stay here but sometimes it gets hard and I need to remind myself that I can see the stars again. They remind me of my siblings and of what I used to have. They remind me of a better time.” 

There’s something in Gabriel’s voice that makes Dean frown. He looks over at him and is surprised to see tears on the archangel’s face. Putting his arm around Gabriel, Dean pulls him against his side and rests his chin on Gabriel’s head. “I know how you feel Gabe. I spent 4 months in Hell, remember, I know the feeling. And if you hadn’t already killed Asmodeus, I’d promise that I’d kill him.”

Gabriel sniffles gently, pressing himself closer to Dean, without words. Rubbing circles over Gabriel’s back in an effort to comfort him, Dean adds, “And I promise that we’ll go after Loki and his sons but you need more time to recover, okay. You can’t go rushing into your revenge scheme without thinking things through, so promise me you won’t go after them on your own.”

“I promise,” Gabriel’s voice is soft but Dean hears him clearly. “After everything I have done to you and your brother, I know I don’t deserve your help but thank you.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean lets out a huff of mock laughter. “You were forgiven for all of that long ago Gabriel. You shared your grace with us even after it had been stolen from you for months.”

A shiver goes through Dean and with a glance at his watch, he realizes their hour is at an end. Releasing Gabriel, he gets to his feet and holds his hands out to Gabriel to help him out. “Come on, let’s go back inside Gabe.”

Gabriel stares at Dean’s outstretched hands for a moment before giving the hunter a bright smile and nodding. 


	25. Hair - Sam/Gabriel

“Dude no,” Dean sounds aghast as Sam enters the library which makes Gabriel lookup, a laugh slipping from between his lips. Sam has pulled the top part of his hair up into a messy ponytail. “No, take it down right now.”

Sam rolls his eyes, ignoring his brother’s comment in favour of winking at Gabriel. “What do you think?”

Gabriel shrugs, nodding appreciatively. “I like it.”

“Dude, I swear one day I’m going to chop off that hair of yours.” Dean threatens. “You’ll wake up one morning and you’ll be completely bald.”

Sam takes the chair next to Gabriel with a smile which the archangel returns. Sam quickly invests himself in a case file that Dean passes him along with a beer. The three of them work together in silence with no other comments about Sam’s hair or ponytail. 

The next morning as Gabriel is walking by Sam’s bedroom, he hears Sam groaning in frustration. Poking his head in, he sees Sam tugging a brush through his hair. Gabriel watches Sam struggle for a minute, enjoying the scene in front of him before taking pity and stepping inside.

“Want me to cut it off?” Gabriel offers, enjoying the look of panic that flashes on Sam’s face as he turns to face the angel. “I’m joking Sammy. Give me the brush, I’ll help.”

Handing the brush to Gabriel, Sam takes a seat on the edge of his bed, letting Gabriel climb onto the bed behind him. “I went to bed with my hair still wet; guess it got tangled up while I slept,” Sam explains without prompting as Gabriel starts brushing Sam’s hair, apologizing as he makes a practically hard tug. “Do you think I should cut my hair?”

“Do you want to cut your hair?” Gabriel asks, dropping the brush onto the bed in favour of working the knots in Sam’s hair with his fingers, surprised at the softness of the strands. 

“That’s not what I asked, Gabriel.” Sam’s voice is suddenly quiet. “Do you think I should cut my hair?”

Scratching his nails over Sam’s scalp, Gabriel shrugs, then remembers that Sam can’t see him. “I like your hair like this Sammy but if you want to cut it, you don’t need anyone’s approval.” Enjoying the way Sam pushes his head back into his touch, Gabriel keeps massaging his scalp with a smile. “If you’re asking because of what Dean said about your hair yesterday, I’m sure he was just joking. Besides, I don’t think you would look good with short hair; certainly not as good as you look with long hair.”

“Thanks, Gabriel.”

Working out the last of the knots, Gabriel picks back up the brush. “Can I braid your hair?”

Sam thinks it over for a moment, thinking how Dean would react if he saw his brother with braided hair, especially if it was braided by Gabriel. 

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  



	26. Library - Sam/Gadreel

It becomes his safe place quite quickly. 

Gadreel had thought he was going to die - he had been ready to die that day in Heaven’s dungeon. But he didn’t die. He can only imagine and hope that his Father had decided to give him a second chance to amend for all his past mistakes but he doesn’t know if that’s the truth.

He is not surprised when Castiel welcomes him into the Bunker; his brother had after-all witnessed his sacrifice in Heaven. He is not surprised when Dean nearly runs him through with an angel blade. However, he is surprised when Sam gives him a small smile.

“Good to see you, Gadreel.” Sam’s voice is soft but Gadreel can hear the tension in it. “Cas told us what you did. Thank you.”

“Of course Sam.” Gadreel nods, as he follows Sam to the library, leaving Dean rambling to Castiel about ‘what was he thinking?’ and if he had ‘thought about this at all’. “It was the least I could do for Castiel and you and your brother. Especially after everything I had done to you. All of you.”

Sam claps Gadreel on his shoulder, shaking his head. “You have made up for your mistakes and more; you were willing to die for us, Gadreel.”

Gadreel shakes his head but doesn’t say anything else for the rest of his first evening back in the Bunker. He reads the books in the library, listens to Sam read and jokes with his brother and accepts the beer and burger from a scowling Dean with a nod of thanks. He spends the night in the library, his feet up in the red chair and through different case reports. 

Gadreel spends more time in the library than anywhere else in the Bunker, even his bedroom. He reads every book and file, on the red chair and is usually joined by Sam at the table. They read in a comfortable silence which is occasionally broken with a request from Sam for Gadreel’s insight in a case or a piece of missing information. 

It takes a month before he moves to the table where Sam welcomes him with a smile and nod, patting him on the shoulder. Sometimes they read the same book, shoulders, brushing against each other and heads bowed close so they can talk without disturbing Dean sitting on the opposite end of the table. 

Then he makes a mistake the first time Dean lets him on a hunt. He had been slow, hesitated before taking action and Sam got injured. It was an accident, he swore as Dean gripped the angel blade in one hand and the neck of Gadreel’s shirt in the other, hard enough his knuckles turned white, his voice hoarse from threatening to let Gadreel burn. Castiel manages to calm Dean enough for Gadreel to be able to escape to the library without being cut or locked in an angel trap. 

He wants to go check on Sam but he doubts he’d be welcome so instead he rereads every book in the library and then reads them again. He loses track of how long he spends in the library, the heaviness of the books in his hand and the familiar words grounding him. He knows Sam has recovered and is back on his feet but Sam seems to be avoiding him so Gadreel doesn’t go to find him. He stays in the library and rereads the books once more. 

Gadreel is confused by the feelings in his chest when he thinks about Sam. He knows he feels guilty. Not just for the accident during the hunt but for everything else he had done, despite the forgiveness Sam had given him. 

But then he also thinks about the times they shared a laugh over something inaccurate they found in a book or when Sam rested a hand on his shoulder as Gadreel explained something or how Sam always grabbed him a beer as he also grabbed himself once.

It’s a week after Sam’s injury when Sam steps back into the library, hanging up on a call from Dean.

“Gadreel, hey,” Sam says as he enters the library, rubbing his hands together. “We need to talk.”

Gadreel’s chest tightens and he suddenly feels cold. Here it comes, Sam is going to kick him out, telling him he was wrong about trusting the angel afterall. But then he sees Sam’s face, which is soft and bright.

“Sam, I am so sorry about what -” Sam cuts him off with a wave of his hand but Gadreel pushes through. “No Sam, please let me explain. I am sorry about what happened. It’s because of me that you got injured, I should’ve stayed back, Dean was right.”

“No, you were the one who finished the nest off. You healed me. I would’ve died if it wasn’t for you.” Sam crosses the library, to grab Gadreel’s shoulders, still smiling. “I’m sorry for avoiding you for the last few days; I just didn’t know how to talk to you after everything that happened.”

“I didn’t know how to talk to you either.” Gadreel confesses. “I was worried you would blame me.”

Dropping his hands, Sam shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t blame you Gadreel. Come on, Dean’s out with Cas on a hunt and needs me to do some research. Want to help?”

Gadreel lets out a soft sigh of relief, “Of course.”

  
  



End file.
